gothicfandomcom_cs-20200214-history
Milten
| titul =Mág Ohně | obrázek =250px|Milten | popisek = | Cech = Mág Ohně | Hodnost = Velmistr magie Ohně v Tooshoo | Národnost = Myrtaňan | Lokace = Starý hrad (G1, G2), Nový tábor (G1), Klášter na Khorinisu (G2), Klášter v Nordmaru (G3), Trelis (G3:FG), Tooshoo, Thorniara }} Milten byl slavným mágem Ohně. Původně byl vhozen jako trestanec za magickou bariéru nad Hornickým údolím. Zde se seznámil se svými nejbližšími přáteli - Gornem, Diegem, Lesterem a s budoucím králem Rhobarem III. V bariéře se stal jediným učedníkem nejvyššího mága Corrista. Po pádu bariéry se účastnil plavby na Irdorath, na pevnině odhalil tajemství magie prastarých a stal se tak jedním z nejmocnějších a nejmoudřejších mágů světa. Milten se nakonec stal velmistrem ohnivé magie v Tooshoo. Životopis Život před bariérou Milten byl obyčejný muž, který byl odvlečen do královy armády. Při útoku skřetů ale utekl začal se potulovat krajem. Časem narazil na loď mířící do Khorinisu, kde začal jeho nový život. Byl ale obviněn z krádeže jablka od jednoho z obchodníků a při jeho prohledávání, nalezla domobrana na jeho ruce tetování královské armády. Jako dezertér byl uvržen do žaláře, kde poprvé potkal Diega, Gorna a Lestera. Později byl spolu s nimi vržen do trestanecké kolonie. Na ostrově Khorinis V Hornickém údolí thumb|right|Milten před chrámem ve [[Starý hrad|Starém táboře]] Se svými spoluvězni Gornem, Diegem a Lesterem se brzy spřátelil. Milten si pro svůj život zvolil Starý tábor. Zřejmě začal jako obyčejný kopáč, nakonec se mu podařilo získat přízeň zdějšího arcimága Corrista a splnit zkoušku Ohně, nevíme přesně, jak jeho zkouška vypadala, víme jen že to bylo něco významného ve prospěch rudobaronů. Milten byl jediný, koho Corristo přijal do učení a stal se tak mágem ve velmi mladém věku. Po čase se Milten setkal s bezejmenným, který se měl v budoucnu stát králem Rhobarem III. Milten od něj přijal dopis pro arcimága a stali se upřímnými přáteli. Milten se jednou vydal na průzkum staré krypty pod Kamenným kruhem ve skřetí zemi, kde hledal vzácný talisman. Zde potkal bezejmenného, který zde hledal Ohniskový kámen. Společnými silami se jim podařilo zlikvidovat nemrtvé v kryptě. Během jeho nepřítomnosti však došlo k tragické události. Starý důl se totiž zhroutil a zoufalý Gomez chtěl napadnout Svobodný důl, což mu zakázali Mágové Ohně. Rozzuřený Gomez je obvinil ze spiknutí a dal je zavraždit, jediný Milten díky své nepřítomnosti přežil. Když se Milten vrátil, napadli jej stráže a křičeli že je zrádce. Miltenovi se podařilo vyváznout a spojit se Diegem, který byl znechucen tím co se dělo v táboře a odešel z něj. Oba muži se domluvili, že budou střežit cesty brány do tábora, aby varovali příchozí z jiných táborů před nebezpečím. Poté se sešel s Diegem, Gornem a Lesterem na tajném místě jejich pravidelných setkání, aby probrali nejnovější události v kolonii. Po schůzce se Milten vydal do Nového tábora, kde ho vřele přijal Saturas nejvyšší z mágů Vody. Milten pak přečkával v sídle mágů. Později opět pomohl bezejmennému, který přinesl zaklínadlo od Xardase na nabití magické moci meče Uriziel. Milten meč nabil pomocí magické rudy, kterou Mágové Vody skladovali na svržení bariéry nad kolonií. Mágové Vody je však přistihli, Milten rychle s provinilým výrazem schoval zaklínadlo a bezejmennému doporučil, aby okamžitě utekl. Po pádu bariéry thumb|right|Milten na palubě [[Esmeralda|Esmeraldy]] Když bariéra padla, Milten se vydal okamžitě z Hornického údolí pryč, pravěpodobně s ostatními obyvateli Nového tábora. Jakmile dorazili do údolí Khorinisu, vydali se všichni svojí vlastní cestou. Milten vstoupil do zdejšího kláštera, aby informoval nejvyšší radu v čele s Pyrokarem o událostech v Hornickém údolí. V klášteře zůstal až do příchodu lorda Hagena a jeho vojska na Khorinis. Poté se dobrovolně připojil k expedici Garonda a jeho paladinů do Hornického údolí. Byl totiž jeden z mála ochotných lidí vrátit se do kolonie, jenom proto že jí dokonale znal. Armáda dorazila na Starý hrad. Došlo však k několika dalším událostem, především Gorn byl paladiny zajat při pokusu o útěk a zatčen, dokonce měl být popraven. Starý hrad byl také obležen skřety a sužován útoky draků. Vojáci byli rádi, že je Milten na hradě, přítomnost mága pozvedla morálku. Po čase se zde objevil opět bezejmenný, který měl přinést Hagenovi důkaz o přítomnosti draků. Milten mu s jeho plány ochotně pomáhal a společně s Diegem a hrdinou byli schopni dát dohromady částku na Gornovo vykoupení. Jakmile Milten viděl, že situace je beznadějná, vydal se s Gornem zpět do údolí Khorinisu. Vrátil se pak do kláštera, aby podal hlášení nejvyšší radě. Když Pedro zradil a ukradl Innosovo oko, začal Milten hlídat vstup do kláštera. Možná i proto, že se po celém ostrově objevovali Pátrači a bylo třeba aby vstup hlídal někdo magicky zdatný. Nakonec se Milten společně s bezejmenným a ostatními přáteli vydal na Irdorath, kde bezejmenný skolil nemrtvého draka. Na pevnině V Nordmarském klášteře thumb|left|Milten na pevnině Po zabití nemrtvého draka se přátelé poradili co podniknout dál, nikomu se nechtělo vracet se na Khorinis, kde neměli žádné perspektivní vyhlídky. Nakonec bylo rozhodnuto, s nákladem v podobě obřího pokladu přátelé zadali kurz směrem ke kontinentu. Cesta trvala několik týdnů a Milten si nemohl nepovšimnout, že jeho runy náhle ztratily svou magickou moc. Když dorazili na pevninu, osvobodili Milten a jeho přátelé v čele s bezejmenným Ardeu z rukou skřetů. Milten také končeně zjistil, proč není schopen používat magii, Xardas totiž zničil magii run. Po osvobození Ardey se Milten rozhodl připojit ke svým bratřím v klášteře v Nordmaru a zjistit jak obnovit svou moc. thumb|right|Milten v klášteře, po odchodu hrdiny do jiné dimenze Cestou potkal Milten paladina Oliviera a zbytek cesty do kláštera ušli společně. Bez vzájemné pomoci by asi ani jeden nepřežil. Jakmile došli do kláštera, přijal Miltena arcimág Altus a dovolil mu studovat v Jeskyni Osvícení. Milten díky studiu zjistil, že způsob jak vrátit paladinům jejich moc je ve shromáždění Ohnivých kalichů a v jejich vhození do posvátného ohně. S tím mu nakonec opět pomohl bezejmenný. Po odchodu hrdiny a Xardase do jiné dimenze nakonec Milten díky neobyčejné píli získal zpět svou moc a načas se dokonce stal nejvyšším mágem kláštera. V zajetí Po hrdinově odchodu do jiné dimenze, byl však Milten unesen na Thorusův příkaz a držen v chrámu v Trelis. Thorus přinutil Miltena, aby mu vydal Innosovo oko, které použili černí mágové na vyvolání jakési bestie. Bezejmenný se však vrátil a překazil Thorusovy plány, Milten byl vysvobozen a společně s královskou armádou se účastnil bitvy proti černým mágům, nakonec vyznačil hrdinovi místa, kde by se mohla objevit bestie. Bezejmenný ji pak skolil a stal se králem Rhobarem III. Milten mu přísahal věrnost a pravděpodobně se účastnil jeho královské korunovace. Po další léta zůstával u jeho dvora a byl jmenován dvorním královským mágem, což vlastně znamenalo, že byl Nejvyšší mág Myrtany. Na Jižních ostrovech Velmistr v Tooshoo thumb|right|Milten v [[Innos|Innosově svatyni v Tooshoo]] Milten se účastnil společně s dalšími přáteli Rhobarových tažení. Nakonec je jeho další tažení zavedlo až na Argaan, největší z Jižních ostrovů, kde se jim podařilo dobýt město Thorniaru. Král však sebou převážel i Spáčův amulet, s kterého do něj prokrouzl démon. Démon v Rhobarově, jej připravil o zdravý úsudek a vůbec o možnost komunikace se svými přáteli. Toho využil žoldák Drurhang, velitel Krvavých zmijí, který tajně sloužil démonce Xeshe. Ten před lordem Hagenem, který se stal regentem za Rhobara III. očernil Miltena a jeho přátele. Lord Hagen pak Miltena a ostatní vyhnal od dvora. Podle očitých svědků Milten v den svého vyhnání znechuceně vyhodil Oko moudrosti, které potvrzovalo jeho postavení dvorního mága. Milten se poté usídlil v Tooshoo, kde společně s černým mágem Ningalem a Merdarionem, mágem Vody vybudoval pozoruhodnou komunitu mágů. Milten totiž zahájil jistou evoluci v dějinách magie. Umožnil totiž, aby v Toosho studovali všichni mágové, bez ohledu na to, jaký směr magie si vybrali. Bylo to také vůbec poprvé, co dlouhodobě společně žili v míru zástupci všech tří božstev. Milten se na Argaanu zajímal především o teleportační kamenny, vyslal Daranise, jednoho z mágů, aby je studoval a shromáždil o nich všechny dostupné informace. Jednoho dne se Milten vydal na návštěvu do Lesterovy chatrče, z hrůzou zjistil, že zde Lester není a jeho chatrč je obrácena vzhůru nohama. Právě zde se setkal s vyvoleným hrdinou s Feshyru. Hrdina se domníval, že Lestrovo zmizení má co dočinění s jeho návštěvou archivu na Zámku nad Stříbrným jezerem, kde získal nějaké informace o chrámu Bohyně. Hrdina se pak nabídnul, že se po Lesterovi podívá, Milten mu doporučil, aby sledoval stopu podle trávy z bažin. Milten se pak soustředil na kouzlo, které kolem trávy vyvolalo jakousi záři. Hrdinovi se nakonec podařilo Lestera zachránit z rukou skřetů a Xeshy. Lester se pak vrátil do Toosha, aby Miltena o všem informoval. Návrat do Thorniary Za nějaký čas do Toosha připlul Diego, který přišel velmistry požádat o pomoc v Thorniaře, kterou zavalili nemrtví. Milten, velmistři a několik dalších se okamžitě vydalo, zřejmě na Zyřině lodi do Thorniary. Když dorazili, všichni se rozdělili a každý z nich přispíval jiným způsobem městu na pomoc. Milten se začal spolu s Diegem zajímat o to, jak se dostat do králova hradu. Milten získal kontakt, Hagenův muž Ceron se nabídl, že je propašuje do hradu. Byl to však zrádce, zajmul Miltena a uvěznil jej v kobkách pod arénou, kde se stal spoluvězněm lorda Hagena, který byl zajat v bitvě. Navíc zrádci vlákali do pasti i Diega, kterému namluvili, že Milten má malér. Všichni tři pak byli otráveni jakýmsi lektvarem, který je měl oslabit v boji v aréně. Do Miltenových lektvarů many přilili jakousi látku, která mu znemožňovala kouzlit. Naštěstí jim s tohoto průšvihu pomohl opět vyvolený s Feshyru, který jejich jménem Drurhanga porazil. Xardas pak poslal do hradu vzkaz, který paladiny informoval o tom, kde jsou přátelé vězněni. Všichni tři byli osvobozeni a lord Hagen litoval, že vyhnal od dvora nevinné lidi. Pak se všichni vrátili k Rhobarově dvoru, kam přinesl bezejmenný svatý prsten lorda Dominiqua, který na chvíli potlačil démonovu moc nad královou duší. Král jim vysvětlil, že ve Spáčově amuletu, který měl donést do kláštera na Argaanu byl uvězněn démon, který nyní pronikl do jeho těla. Nařídil, aby Hagen předal amulet pastýři s Feshyru, který byl stejně jako on vyvolený. Bohužel Innosovi mágové s Thorniary přenesli amulet do chrámu, protože z něj cítili zhoubné vlivy. Mágové však byli zabiti Beliárovými kultysty, kteří okolo chrámu vytvořili kouzelnou bariéru. Vyvolený však do chrámu pronikl přes kobky a podařilo se mu okultysty zabít, tím padla bariéra okolo chrámu a velmistři se dostali dovnitř. Avšak další bariéra byla umístěna přímo okolo amuletu. Každý s velmistrů měl svůj nápad jak se bariéry zbavit. Miltenovým nápadem bylo použít meteorickou rudu. Tak či tak, nakonec se mágům podařilo bariéru odstranit a hrdina mohl amulet odnést do kláštera, což se mu podařilo. Vzhled Zdá se, že Milten byl nejmladší ze čtyř přátel za časů bariéry. Možná Lester byl jeho věku. Milten byl vysoký a hubený muž, měl krátké hnědé vlasy, a ofinku měl vždy zkrouzenou v malé smyčce. Nikdy nenosil vousy, jako někteří jeho přátelé. Milten měl tmavě hnědé oči. Věkově byl možná stejně starý jako Rhobar III., avšak když se po deseti letech se svými přáteli sešel na králově dvoře, zachoval si nich nejmladistvější rysy. Když byl ještě řádovým mágem, nosil Milten obyčejné ohnivé roucho, později, když se stal jedním z nejmoudřejších mágů světa, začal nosit vznešené roucho Ohně. Osobnost a vlastnosti Milten byl na rozdíl od jiných mágů přátelský a držel se při zemi. Nikdy neměl nafoukané způsoby svých bratří. Měl rád ticho a klid, vhodné pro jeho studia. Za časů bariéry, kdy ještě Milten nebyl tak zkušený, se snadno vyděsil. Byl velmi emociálně založen, když byli vyvražděni jeho bratři mágové, nemohl samým rozrušením ani řádně mluvit. Milten byl ochotný za své přátele položit vlastní život, a dokonce kvůli nim byl ochoten porušit řád, který hlásala jeho církev. Časem se stal Milten neobyčejně moudrým mágem, díky svým studiím a také díky tomu, že na svůj mladý věk se s černou magií střetnul více, než jeho mnohem starší nadřízení. Magická moc a schopnosti Milten byl lidmi na Argaanu považován za nejmocnějšího mága světa. Přesto tomu tak nebylo, nejmocnějším mágem stále zůstával Xardas, avšak Milten se zcela jistě řadil k elitě. Ohnivá magie - Milten za léta studií pronikl do tajů Magie ohně. Bylo neobyčejně talentovaným mágem, jako svou zbraň používal hlavně Ohnivou kouli. Později však, se zničením magie run dočasně přišel o svou moc. Runová magie - Ve svém mládí, dokud byla runová magie samozřejmostí ji Milten dokonale ovládal, všechna svá kouzla dokázal s pomocí run. Avšak když byla runová magie zničena, musel se v boji spoléhat na zbraň. Zničení nemrtvých - Milten se společně s bezejmenným při jedné příležitosti postavili nemrtvým, aby je porazili využili svitek, který je zničil jediným použitím tohoto kouzla. Intelekt - Milten byl na svůj věk také mimořádně moudrým mágem, zcela jistě patřil mezi ty nejmoudřejší mágy světa, avšak po celý život se nechával strhávat přízemními záležitostmi, proto nikdy nepochopil podstatu věci tak, jako například Xardas. Rozdíl mezi nimi byl i v tom, že Milten musel myslet také na své přátele, kdežto Xardas jednal sám za sebe. Magie prastarých - Když Milten ztratil svou moc, okamžitě se začal zabývat tím, jak kouzlit bez run. V Nordmarském klášteře studoval magii prastarých. Po čase shromáždil vědomosti této staré kultury a byl schopen převést teorii do praxe, díky čemuž nyní ovládá kouzla snad ještě líp než kdy dřív. Teleporty - Milten se stejně jako většina mágů nikdy nedokázal teleportovat na libovolné místo, kam by se mu zachtělo. Z lidí tuto schopnost opět ovládal jen Xardas. Avša Milten na Argaanu studoval podstatu teleportačních kamenů. Dokonce podnikal experimenty v Thorniaře. Sám Xardas později poznamenal, že několik kamenů aktivoval, zatímco zbytek nechal Miltenovi. Rozzáření předmětů - Milten také ovládal velmi učitečné kouzlo, které mu umožňovalo rozzářit předměty, které nebyly v jeho blízkosti. Avšak musel na tak složité kouzlo vynaložit obrovské soustředění. Strhnutí bariéry - Milten byl schopen společně s ostatními velmistry strhnout menší magické bariéry, opět na to museli vynaložit obrovské soustředění. Tímto způsobem se jim podařilo zlikvidovat bariéru kolem Spáčova amuletu. Vztahy Diego thumb|right|Diego, Miltenův starý přítel s kolonie Diega a Miltena spojovalo upřímné přátelství již od časů bariéry, kde se poznali. Milten se s Diegem a ostatními přáteli scházel na pravidelném místě setkání. Společně hlídali brány do Starého tábora, aby varovali pocestné z jiných táborů před Gomezem. Znovu se přátelé sešli na palubě Esmeraldy, když vypluli směrem na Irdorath. Po tomto dobrodružstí společně s ostatními osvobodili Ardeu a poté se vydal každý svou cestou. Znovu se Diego a Milten setkali u dvora Rhobara III. a společně s ním cestovali na Argaan, kde však byli vyhnáni od dvora. Milten s Diegem však nadále udržovali kontakt a nakonec se vrátili do Thorniary. Zde byl Milten zajat žoldáky, zvanými Krvavé zmije a uvězněn. Diego se okamžitě vydal Miltenovi na pomoc a byl uvězněn také. Když byli osvobozeni vrátili se společně ke královu dvoru. Lester thumb|left|Lester v Thorniaře Lester byl jedním z dalších Miltenových nejbližšcíh přátel. Společně se scházeli spolu s ostatními na setkáních za časů bariéry. Když bariéra padla, sešli se oba přátelé až na palubě Esmeraldy. Na pevnině se však opět vydali každý svou cestou. Nakonec se opět setkali na dvoře krále Rhobara III. Společnýně s ním se účastnili jeho tažení na Argaan, kde však byli zrádně vyhnáni od dvora. Lester a Milten pak oba zamířili do Toosha, zatímco Milten žil mezi mágy, Lester našel klid v jedné z osamocených chatrčí. Kam jej chodil Milten navštěvovat, aby si popovídali o starých časech. Když byl Lester zajat Xeshou, Milten si dělal velké starosti a pomohl svými kouzly vyvolenému s Feshyru, aby jej zachránil. Nakonec se přátelé vrátili k Rhobarovu dvoru v Thorniaře. Gorn thumb|right|Gorn v době pobytu na Argaanu Gorn byl dalším s přátel z kolonie. Společně s Miltenem se scházeli s ostatními na místech setkání. Později Milten dočasně žil v Novém táboře. Když padla bariéra a Gorn byl uvězněn, byl to právě Milten kdo také přispěl k jeho vykoupení. Pak se oba přátelé společně vydali do údolí Khorinisu. Nakonec se sešli na palubě Esmeraldy. Na pevnině se jejich cesty rozdělili, ale znovu se spojily když byl Milten osvobozen s Thorusova zajetí. Milten pak společně s bezejmenným a Gornem proti Thorusovi bojoval. Milten i Gorn se nakonec připojili k Rhobarovu dvoru a společně jej doprovodili na Jižní Ostrovy, kde již, jak bylo vysvětleno, odešli od králova dvora. Přátelé se nakonec po Rhobarově osvobození opět setkali v Thorniaře. Corristo Corristo byl oním mágem, který za časů bariéry přijal Miltena do učení. Nakonec se stal Milten stal, jediným doloženým mágem, který složil své zkoušky za magickou bariérou. Zdá se, že Milten měl ke Corristovi velmi vřelý vztah, po jeho zavraždění rudobarony, byl Milten velmi vyděšený, neschopen kloudného slova. Rhobar III. thumb|right|Rhobar III. na Jižních Ostrovech Rhobar III., byl jedním ze čtveřice nejbližších přátel, které Milten poznal za bariérou. Poznali se na Starém hradě, kam Rhobar, coby ještě bezejmenný trestanec přinesl Corristovi dopis od mágů Ohně z venčí. Brzy mezi nimi vzniklo upřímené přátelství, které přetrvalo až do součastnosti. Milten pomohl bezejmennému získat jeden z ohniskových kamenů, a později jej varoval, aby nechodil do Starého tábora, kde by byl zcela jistě zabit stráží. Naposled se setkali za bariérou, když Milten magickou formulí od Xardase pomohl hrdinovi dobít magickou sílu do Urizelu. Znovu se opět setkali na Starém hradě po pádu bariéry, kde společně vykoupili Gorna z vězení. Milten pak odešel do kláštera na Khorinisu, kde jej hrdina nakonec požádal, aby se připojil k jeho expedici na Irdorhath. Na pevnině se společně utkali se skřety v Ardee. Poté Milten odešel do kláštera v Nordmaru, kde mu hrdina pomohl vrátit paladinům moc, s pomocí ohnivých kalichů. Když byl Milten zajat Thorusem, byl to právě hrdina, kdo mu pomohl se zajetí. Poté co byl Thorus konečně poražen, připojil se Milten k bezejmennému, již jako ke korunovanému králi Rhobarovi III. Milten se pak stal Rhobarovým dvorním mágem. Na Jižních Ostrovech Milten Rhobarův dvůr opustil, avšak nakonec se k němu po králově osvobození, o které se sám významně zasloužil vrátil. Saturas Saturas byl nejvyšším mágem Vody, kterého Milten poznal za bariérou. Přestože po vytvoření bariéry, vládly mezi mágy Vody a mágy Ohně napjaté vztahy, Saturas vřele přijal Miltene ve svém sídle, když musel uprchnout ze Starého tábora. Jejich přátelské vztahy byly zřejmě narušeny poté, co Milten pomohl bezejmennému nabít Uriziel z rudné haldy, kterou Saturas po léta shromažďoval a žárlivě jí střežil. Po pádu bariéry se již patrně nikdy nesetkali. Merdarion thumb|right|Merdarion, Miltenův spolupracovník v Tooshu Merdarion byl dalším z mágů Vody, které Milten poznal za časů bariéry. Ti dva se zřejmě po pádu bariéry dlouhá léta neviděli, ale nakonec se opět setkali v Tooshoo, kde založili podivuhodnou organizaci mágů, ve které byli shromážděni zástupci všech Bohů. Milten a Merdarion svorně pracovali a společnými silami pomohli v boji proti nemrtvým v Thorniaře. Xardas Xardas byl mocným mágem, který vedl ostatní mágy při vytváření bariéry. Nemáme důkazy, že by se Xardas s Miltenem někdy setkali, avšak několikrát se o sobě zmínili a zdálo se, že se vzájemně respektovali. Poprvé se Milten o Xardasovi dozvěděl od ostatních mágů za bariérou. Když nakonec bezejmenný hrdina donesl Pyrokarův dopis, Milten s jakousi hrůzou a zároveň úctou v hlase, konstatoval, že dopis je pro Xardase. Ještě tehdy se Milten podobně jako většina lidí Xardase obávala, nakonec však Milten zjistil, že Xardas ve skutečnosti není tak hrůzostrašný jak se zdá. Když byl unesen Lester Xeshou, někteří mínili, že za únosem stojí právě Xardas, který si na Argaanu vybudoval novou věž. Milten však hrdinu s Feshyru ujistil, že nekromant za únosem nestojí. Xardas později hrdinovi řekl, že vytvořil teleportační kamenné kruhy na Argaanu, avšak několik jich prý ponechal Miltenovi k výzkumu. Pyrokar Pyrokar byl nejvyšším mágem Ohně v klášteře na Khorinisu. Milten se s ním setkal po pádu bariéry, a podal mu informace u vývoji událostí za bariérou. Později se vrátil do Hornického údolí, kam odvedl paladiny. Jakmile tuto misi splnil, opět se vrátil do kláštera, kde potvrdil varování bezejmenného o tom, že v kolonii jsou přítomní draci. Zdá se, že Pyrokar neměl Miltena příliš v lásce, protože Milten patřil k představiteli nových revolučních myšlenek v oblasti magie. Pyrokar podle všeho nesouhlasil ani s Miltenovým projektem v Tooshu. Milten se v Tooshu vyjádřil o Pyrokarovi jako o muži, který žije v zajetí dogmat. Tituly Kategorie:Lidé a Postavy Kategorie:Mágové Kategorie:Mágové Ohně Kategorie:Myrtaňané Kategorie:Obyvatelé Starého hradu Kategorie:Obyvatelé Nového tábora Kategorie:Obyvatelé Khorinijského kláštera Kategorie:Obyvatelé kláštera v Nordmaru Kategorie:Obyvatelé Trelis Kategorie:Přátelé bezejmenného Kategorie:Obyvatelé Toosha Kategorie:Obyvatelé Thorniary